Being Held Captive
by dissipating
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia was just like any other ordinary girl you're able to spot on the streets. It takes a drastic change when a stranger kidnaps her and forces Lucy to stay with him. What will she do when he starts to do some smutty, lemon things to her? Will she prevail and actually escape? Or will she forever stay captive of this stranger?
1. Capturing the Princess

**A/N:** **This is an AU! So if you like canon stories, this is **_**not**_** the way to go because everything from characters to behavior will not be the same. Oh, and this is a story where there are going to be **_**many **_**smutty scenes, so read if you please to. And soon enough, you'll find out who this lucky stranger is ;)**

Lucy ran as quickly as her scrawny legs could carry her. Adding to the enemy chasing her, Mother Nature wasn't exactly kind to her either. Rain poured down vigorously, causing the road to be slippery. Lucy's damp clothing clung to her like it was her skin. Her hair whipped around her face as the wind blew rapidly. With every movement she made, sweat mixed with the rain and poured down onto her face from her temple. As she sprinted faster, she could hear her heart beating loudly. All she could think of was escaping from whoever was behind her.

She wanted to continue running, but her body was failing her. After an hour of tireless running, Lucy's legs were starting to give in. All of her stamina slipped down the drain as did the rain which had poured down before. Just when she thought she lost the unknown person, Lucy turned around and saw the masked person still full of energy and not that far away from where she stood. Her breathing was now jagged, and soon enough she collapsed on the field which was located on the outskirts of town. There was no one in sight to save Lucy; it was time she met her fate.

* * *

The next time Lucy opened her heavy eyes she realized she was tied tightly to a bed post and no longer at the field. Of course she wasn't, the stranger had finally caught up to her and took the chance while he could to take her away. His motive for capturing Lucy was still unknown to her. She had been walking around town shopping with Erza, and suddenly, the stranger appeared out of nowhere and wanted to capture her. What had she done to make an enemy? She was kind-hearted, and tried to stay out of trouble at all cost. When had she made this enemy?

Lucy, wanting to leave immediately, looked toward the waistband of her pants where usually a belt which attached to it was her celestial keys, but obviously, they weren't there. She looked around the house, if you can actually call it a house, to see where they were. Without the advantage of being able to walk, she used her eyes to its fullest extent, seeking every detail of the house for her keys. They were nowhere in sight, and Lucy assumed that the person must have taken her keys along with them. Then, her eyes searched for the door with no success. Lucy lifted her head to take a look at the ceiling and found out that the only way to exit or enter the room was via the opening through the roof.

Lucy fidgeted in her position, trying to loose the knots of the string; it was no use though. The rope was magical, meaning that whenever she moved, the tighter it became. She heaved out a sigh and decided she had no choice but to wait for the anonymous man to return…. if he actually ever does.

* * *

Eager to get in, a concealed Sting Eucliffe climbed the run down cottage's roof quickly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the daughter and heiress of the Heartifilia family. In his opinion, she was the finest lady in the so-called greatest guild, Fairy Tail. Sting had seen various bodies of others women, but Lucy, _oh_ she was something else even though most of the time she covered her body with as much clothing she could manage. Other than that, the other thing separating the two was the fact that his guild was rivals with hers. But now, they were in a secluded area and there was nothing preventing Sting from doing things, _dirty_ things.

Finally, Sting reached the location of the roof's opening. He gave the feeble door a slight kick and the piece of wood lands on the floor with a loud noise. This caused Lucy to stir in her slumber. Sting stared at her attentively, wanting to notice all the small details of her that he couldn't before. He thought about all his wild dreams that often included the blonde mage who slept in front of him. He had a great urge to touch her, to please her, to bring out the side that nobody knew.

He wondered what method he should use to awaken her from her sleep. His nimble hands caressed her soft right arm that was covered by her annoying raven black leather jacket. He moved away from her arm to look at her fully matured girlies. They were huge, round, and ready to be touched by him. Lust filled his eyes as he imagined the sounds the young girl would make if he touched them right then and there. Sting held himself from cupping her breasts as much as he could. He wanted to learn every spot of her before even touching her. With enough analyzing of her body, he was confident that he could hit her sweet spots on the first try. You see, unlike Lucy, he was skilled at doing things like these. She didn't possess the knowledge he had, but he was willing to be a great teacher.

Without much effort, Sting used his strength as an advantage and ripped off the sleeve of the outerwear. Still not pleased with the amount of skin he was offered, he quietly tried to take off her jacket and loose maroon tank top. To his liking, Lucy's blossoms were now in his view. He could see that her nipples were become slightly hard due to the fact it was being exposed to the cold air. Seeing her becoming hard just by that, Sting was ready to try his many experiences he had in mind. But first, he had to give her a nice wake up kiss because she was still sleeping soundly.

Sting crawled onto the drab-looking bed and used it as support to bend over so his face could nuzzle into Lucy's neck. He used his skilled tongue and licked the nape of her neck. With this action, the girl resting her head on the bed but the rest of her body was still on the floor let out a soft grunt. Sting, grinning at her responsive reaction, continued doing this action until he heard the most pleasurable sound. Oh, god, Sting couldn't wait to get started.


	2. Some Actions

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I don't know, but I kinda sorta had writer's block? I started like right after I finished the first chapter, but then I just stopped cause nothing was coming. I mean I knew what was gonna happen, but I didn't exactly know how to form into beautiful words. Haha, if that actually makes any sense. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I really work well if you leave me reviews, suggestions, and feedback! And compliments don't hurt either. So leave some for me please ;)**

Lucy, in her sleep, could feel the moisture of Sting's professional tongue on the nook of her neck. She stirred in her slumber, begging anxiously for the pleasure to continue. To her disliking, after several moments, the familiar wetness was discontinued. This caused Lucy to groan loudly for this action that was being done to her caused a tight feeling in her lower abdomen, which eagerly begged for more. Reality shot back at her minutes later when she roused from her nap.

She turned around to see what had been softly licking at the back of her neck. When she realized that it had been the stranger, she let out a loud yelp. Her immediate reaction was to back away from him. Because she was secured to the bed post still, her efforts went to waste. She wanted to rub her fingers against the skin which he had been licking, but again, she was unable to do what she satisfied.

The man came closer, merely inches away from her rosy plump lips. Lucy could feel his warm breath heating her entire face. She felt her breast being strangely cool though, and when she looked down on her chest and noticed that her tank top and jacket was torn. Again, she struggled to loose the ropes that banded her from being free. With every fidgeting Lucy made, the magical lash closed in, and started to sink into her tanned smooth skin, causing Lucy to scream in agony.

Sting stared at Lucy shrieking in pain as the rope tightened around her hands. Half of him wanted to remove it, but he knew that the mage would run away from him immediately. And if she ran away, Sting would not be able to satisfy his own needs. Sure, he could make love to any woman out in Fiore, but he desired Lucy. He wanted to devour her; make her his slave. The other half of the dragon slayer thought whether the goddess would yell for his name when he was making love to her similar to how she was screaming presently.

"Blondie, if you'd just hold still, there's more where that came from," Sting, winking at Lucy, teased in his raspy, seductive voice. She stared at him with contempt, wishing to get out of this sticky situation immediately. Lucy attempted to widen the hole of the rope enclosing her hands, but with no avail. Instead, this time the rope grasped even tighter, blocking all means of blood flow to her fingers.

Seeing this as a danger to his prize, Sting released the lash's tight grip from her hand. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She stared at her hands unbelievingly at what a violet purple they were. Then, her next move was to release a nice big punch on Sting's face. What did the dragon slayer want to do with her anyway?

Deducing that the celestial mage was angry, Sting tied back on the leash Lucy to prevent the lady from harming his face. He couldn't let her hurt his face because surely his nakamas would ask where he had gotten the bruise, which of course would be very embarrassing. Sting watched Lucy's enthusiasm to sever his face drown as the lash closed in on her wrists again.

Satisfied with her lack of movement, he was ready to resume to his pleasure. His callused hands inched to Lucy's exposed chest. His hands roamed across the beauties, but then the lady obviously had many objections to this performance.

"Let me go you, bastard!" Lucy exclaimed as Sting continued to defy her commands. This caused such little satisfaction to Sting. He did not want the maiden to beg him to stop. He desired loud cries for him to never stop. Sting sighed heavily and wondered if a dream like that could ever become true. Even if it weren't able to occur, he'd probably have to force it to occur just like he forced other things to happen for him.

He continued to stare at Lucy's big bust and began to fantasize. Sting chuckled at one of wild imaginations. Lucy looked at him in confusion to why he was laughing. Then, she remembered that she wasn't looking very modest right now with her bosom practically flowing out of her bra.

His rough hands unclasped the bra that withheld his favourite part of the mage, her banging boobs. Sting felt a powerful kick in his stomach, thinking that it was his hormones, but it was really Lucy striking him with her untied feet.

Sting, using this as an opportunity to tease, asked in a mocking voice, "Tsk, tsk, do you want to get in my pants already?" Lucy's pale face was hastily flushed with every shade of pink and red.

Exhaling another breath, he decided to only way to have fun was to also tie her legs. He fished in his pockets for another lash to secure around her feet. Lucy felt the burning sensation that existed on her two wrists similarly in her ankles. Being the stubborn person she was, Lucy still tried to kick away Sting, but this time, the lash allowed no movement for her whatsoever, so instead of hitting him, she sensed the leash grip tighter on her ankles.

Now that the Lucy's jerky leg movements were out of the way, Sting could continue along his way. He hastily removed skimpy pieces that remained from when he ripped away from her chest. Sting's prize was in full view now, with no means of cover up. He was on cloud nine; I mean who wouldn't be after seeing this?

His lissom fingers twirled around the cold, dark nipples that were at the center of the bosoms. Lucy could feel his warm fingers encircling her nipples, and she let out a yelp. She wasn't quite sure herself whether it was because she wanted him to stop or continue. It was all too scary and new for her.

She decided that this was wrong. If this were to carry along without her defiance, she'd no longer be pure on the day of her marriage. But what was there to do? Her keys were nowhere in sight. Her arms and feet weren't able to move freely.

Just when she thought that she was going to make her move by screaming ridiculous loud, the burning feeling near her chest had stopped. Sting was no longer touching her. In fact, he was far away from her. He took off his coat and wrapped it around the top of her body. What was he doing? Was he finally coming to his senses and actually stopping this nonsense? Nope. He was off to do something even better. He was going to make her want _**it**_.


	3. A Companion

**A/N: Alright, this chapter actually contains real _real _smut now. So seriously. Only read if you want to, ok? Don't come back hunting me down. And, just a reminder, but this is an AU, so there will be some tweaks. Also, I'm really sorry for promising to update and failing to do so. I had to study for this big exam and blah blah blah. I'll just let you read now... (Btw, sorry if it's bad smut. Woops?) Oh, and please review :) **

Half an hour later, Sting arrived back in the city of Crocus. He was on a hunt to find a girl who actually possessed a body that could possibly par up with Lucy's. He doubted such a female was in existence. His strategy to having sex with Lucy was to persuade her into doing it. How? With the help of an erotic hot girl, of course. Obviously, the thought of drugging her came across his mind. But what fun would it be if she didn't really beg for it? He exhaled heavily as he entered the local bar, La Lussaria, with low hopes of finding such a fitting girl.

In the midst of his twentieth drink, he finally saw her walk in. Her long auburn hair plaited into two striking braids that framed her petite face. The fierceness in her eyes intimidated the men that were all gaping at her miraculously whooping big bust. The men couldn't evade the gawking. Her crimson red dress had a fantastically exposing plunging v-neck that practically pleaded for focused attention. Additionally, she conveniently had a magnificent body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually almost perfect hourglass figure. Surely, she was still no match for Lucy, but Sting was growing awfully impatient. He needed to satisfy his cravings as soon as possible. She would be his key to do so.

The girl sashayed her way to the counter top and leisurely sat down on one of the black bar stools, not too far from himself. As she sat down, the slash in her dress revealed her tanned glossy smooth legs. Her curvy round breast which was only skimpily covered by the thin cloth of her halter neck straps pressed against the counter as she seductively leaned towards to command a glass of sake from the bartender.

Sting, who knew the bartender quite well, gave him the secret signal. The bartender, too familiar with the gesture, took out the potion necessary to spike the drink. Sting was going to use this girl to tempt Lucy into complying with him. Hopefully, it would be successful, and Lucy would genuinely want to fulfil his desires. If not, it would leave Sting no choice but to charm her with a potion also.

Minutes later, the girl, who was appropriately named Flare, had new found confidence and sex appeal. Her feisty attitude was loudly expressed as she sauntered over to Sting. She sprawled her arms across Sting's toned chest. Flare slammed her glossy lips against his, bit his lower lip, and securely wrapped her arms around his neck. She desperately tugged on his scarf, trying to yank him closer to her, eliminating all the space they had between them. Flare's bloodshot red lips left a trail of lipstick stain on his neck. Her agile fingers, which were also painted a distinct cherry color, moved to caress his earlobe. Flare's head nestled into Sting's neck, and with each hot breath, Sting became more sexually stimulated. Would he actually bang her right there in the bar? Yes, but he didn't want his little princess back at the cottage to miss such an incredible sighting.

"Let's head back to my place," Sting suggested with a rascal smirk on his face, locking his fingers with Flare's as they walked out of the bar.

* * *

After half an hour, the sex-crazed couple finally reached the lodge, where Lucy was confined. Drugged because of her drink, Flare had no care in their choice of location. Really, if he made love to her at the back of an alley, she'd still thoroughly relish it. This was an entirely unfamiliar feeling for her. It was unlike of her to experience such eccentric yearnings. Before this incident, she'd look at every other man with extreme disgust.

The duo jumped from the roof lightly onto the floor of the cottage with a soft thump, as their feet hit the surface. Right after seeing Lucy lying there asleep, with nothing except her lacy bra covering her chest, Flare felt her insides rage with jealousy and envy. If the girl lying there would have been a dirty old hag, she would have dolefully scoffed at her. But, Lucy, she was tough competition, with her voluptuous body, what man can resist?

With an irritating tone and equally fuming face, Flare questioned, "Who the hell is she?"

Sting, worrying that Flare would ditch if told the truth, dodged the question. His lips forcefully smashed onto her plump ones, and his callused fingers gradually crept up the nape of her neck, gently massaging the area behind her ear. Flare, utterly lost in the penetrating kiss, returned the favour. Using his teeth, Sting assertively bit down on the bottom of her lips. He tasted the lingering flavour of her bubble gum lipstick as his lips melded into hers. She tugged harshly on the spiky ends of his hair pulling him closer to her, determined to please him. Flare, settled to give Sting the night of his life, began to suck on the bottom of his lips, sending sensations down Sting's spine.

Their fervent kiss soon moved onto the tatty-looking bed. Just for her own amusement, while climbing up, Flare purposely stepped on Lucy's ankle. Lucy awakened from her slumber to shriek at full volume as Flare's heels pierced into her sensitive skin. Hearing the cries, Sting drew back from their make out session to see his true lover.

He thought to himself, "Good, she's awake. Finally, it's time to set up a sensory link." Sting muttered a few indistinct words, and instantaneously the marks of a sensory link appeared on the wrists of the two girls. He pretended momentarily to not care about Lucy and pushed her into a corner of the room. Sting ripped off a part of the worn bed sheets to stuff her, ceasing her noisy screams.

Shortly, he returned to his eager partner. He smiled wickedly at her, laying Flare on the bed and hovering above her. Rough fingertips dug into the dips of her hipbones, helping to pull her body close to his for just a moment. He reached down to her ankles and swept up the hem of her dress, only to expose her bare stomach. Sting left a path of wet kisses that lead up to her breast. Just as he reached there, he rolled her over to undo the knot of the halter dress.

As Sting slowly pulled down the straps, Flare could feel the tension building up in her stomach, butterflies swiftly fluttering around recklessly. Lucy, curled up in a ball in a corner, began feeling a sensation in her abdomen too. She frantically tried to fight it, hoping desperately it would stop. Secretly, though, she was curious to see the aftermath if she allowed it to continue. Then, she found her answer soon after Sting undressed Flare.

Sting completely stripped Flare of her annoying dress and quickly flung it onto the floor with a grunt. Since she didn't even use a bra, Sting was greeted with Flare's beauties immediately after taking off the dress. His excited eyes fixated on the booming size of Flare's bombshell. They were nothing when compared to Lucy's, but even so, he appreciated them wholly. His eager hands extended out to grasp one of Flare's breasts, and when he began squeezing, he heard the most joyful sounds. Flare's moan was intoxicating yes. But, Lucy, in her own little corner, too moaned. Her small whimper sent chills throughout his body causing his member to become hard.

Lucy gasped when she heard herself moan even though she wasn't even being touched. Watching the duo doing something so lascivious was making her aroused. But was that really the only reason she was so strangely turned on?

Moments later, she found out her explanation. It was a sensory link that was on her wrist and the provocative, cheeky-looking girl's wrist too, glowing with bright neon pink colors. With the help of a sensory link, she was able to feel the strong feelings the girl was experiencing. She cursed herself for being too weak to control the magic. Frustrated due to her discouraging discovery, she was incredibly shocked when a new flow of pleasure coursed through her body.

While Lucy was occupied with herself, Flare and Sting were keeping themselves quite busy too. Sting was stripped of clothing and was left with only his boxers on. His hands snaked to the waistband of Flare's red thin underwear which was wet with arousal. He traced his fingers around her thigh slowly reaching closer and closer to the jack pot. Slipping under the underwear, he stroked his middle finger against her, causing Lucy and Flare to shudder.

To both the girls' disappointment, Sting removed his finger from the garment. He wanted to do this intricately, not missing any spot. Yes, he was satisfying Flare, but his real intentions were for Lucy to face indescribable amounts of pleasure.

Flare growled at him when he left her unattended down there. She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine before allowing him to continue. Using her wavy controllable hair, she tied Sting to the head post. She ran her tongue across his torso, leaving slick saliva, and stopped right when she reached his belly button. Again, she utilized her hair. A strand of her hair tickled his belly button. Light chuckles from Sting filled the air. Flare ceased the tickling and averted her attention. She was now staring at his length, so hard, ready, and needy.

Flare's sharp finger nails dug into his hips, and she moved closer to the waist band of his boxers. She traced the waistband back and forth, teasing Sting. Alas, she yanked down the last piece of clothing on him. When she first touched it, she gasped. Being naked and teased with somebody else was quite new and different… touching his member – it was scary, uneasy, and exciting all at the same time.

When she squeezed down lightly on it, Sting didn't moan, instead Lucy did. The lust that the scene conveyed was too overwhelming for her, she wasn't focused, and the cottage smelt of sweat and body fluids mixed together causing her to be slightly woozy. The first few whines were ignored by Flare, but Sting couldn't overhear it. The sounds, her fidgety movements, her facial expression all lead to Sting being overwhelmingly aroused. Never had he ever been so turned on with solely these little details.

Several minutes passed by, and Sting was back in control. He was going to make turn the tables with his next few movements. Lucy's curious and interested eyes followed Sting's hands as he began his plan. His skilful hands begin to massage Flare's tense shoulders. He felt it relax, and took it as a signal to shift to somewhere else. His lips met her soft neck, and he kissed it gently at first. One of Lucy's wails encouraged him to do something more. His once soft kiss turned into something aggressive and rough, turning Flare's skin red and pink. He looked at her expression, flushed by his actions. Similarly, Lucy's face was blushing with a light pink color that made her silky skin glow.

Feeling satisfied with his job, he abandoned the neck. His face came close to Flare's breast. His tongue slipped out and started to lick her cold, hard left nipple. Using his right hand, he softly stroked the other breast. As he picked up the pace, both his tongue and hands went up and down rapidly. Out of the blue, he bites down on the nipple he was previously licking and began to suck. Flare grips on Sting's shoulder as he ruthlessly continues. This shortly causes Lucy and Flare to slip out raring, impatient whines, begging for even more.

Before either girls are satisfied, Sting leaves Flare's blossoms for yet another place. He returns to Flare's entrance. He finally removes the scanty piece of cloth covering it. Thrusting a finger into it, he expected both girls to moan by then. He was rather disappointed in himself when neither does so. He quickened the pace of his plunges, and he listened to the blissful sounds escaping their mouths.

"It hurts, god, it hurts!" Flare cried as he inserted another finger. Shortly after though, she felt the pleasure pulse through her which made her pant in frustration as two fingers were quickly losing its delight. Lucy, lain on the floor with an ecstatic expression on her face, jerked as she felt the sensation of two fingers entering Flare. Her grunt travelled all the way to Sting's ears, throwing him off.

He was holding in the urge to fuck her for so long already. Sting pushed himself into her entrance, and felt how extremely tight and wet she was. He heard the two girls scream loudly as the pain sunk into them. Despite that, he lunged himself in and out of Flare, wanting to finally satisfy his own wild, crazy needs. He sensed Flare's fingernails digging into his back like there was no tomorrow.

After the pain dropped significantly, the girls felt themselves basked in such potent pleasure. Sting was stunned by how fast Flare recovered, and was soon thrusting in rhythm with him. Her hips swayed and circled as he pushed and pulled himself in and out. She flipped him over, thus allowing her to be in control.

She took his throbbing member out of herself, and stared at the cock, seeing the precum already present at the tip. She groaned as she was so close to coming, yet it still didn't happen yet. Flare pressed his length back into her, now desperately trying to find her g-spot. Just as she was about to give up out of exhaustion, Sting finally came into her, filling her body with tingles as the juices flowed out. She let out a sigh, and took him out, upset that only he got to come.

Sting was disheartened that Flare didn't enjoy herself, meaning Lucy didn't either. He bent down to look at Flare's cunt, and stuck his tongue inside. Lucy and Flare, both very unfamiliar with this, gasped as the wetness began circling Flare's clit. He explored it, until he finally hit the spot like a magic button. The two girls groaned stridently as he continued to push his tongue further into the spot.

Panting, moaning, groaning, wailing were the girls when they climaxed. The air was musky and sweaty, with the distinct scent of sex in it. Lucy couldn't believe what she just witnessed and felt. "Was this how sex felt like?" she wondered, her mind full of vulgar and dangerous curiosities that may lead her into unneeded mess with this misleading man.


End file.
